Of Toadstools and Torture
by Orthros
Summary: To be the right hand of the Dark Lord is a Death Eater's dream. However, when the Dark Lord orders Snape to accompany him to Godric's Hollow and turn his wand upon the love of his life, the man is faced with a choice: watch everything he's worked for vanish in an instant… or murder his one reason left for living. (Rated M just in case)


**Unknown Location - Unknown Time**

"My Lord!"

Severus Snape walked rapidly into the dark room. The moonlight cast an eerie glow across the elegant furniture of the large expanse, the light from the paneled windows disturbed momentarily across the floor by the man's tall, imposing shadow, his cape billowing mysteriously behind him.

"Severus…" The cold voice seemed to hiss through the room like a gas leak left unattended. Pairs of eyes appeared all around him as the followers watched with interest. At the back of the room, Lord Voldemort sat upon a throne, whose tall back faced an elegant fireplace. He had his fingers steepled, but he pulled them apart, leaning forward expectantly. "I expect you have good reason to abandon your post."

Severus bowed low before responding. "Of course, my Lord… Lord, a prophecy has been created."

Gasps split the room but were silenced by but a meaningful glance from their leader. "A prophecy, Severus? Do elaborate."

"My Lord, a few minutes ago Professor Dumbledore interviewed the granddaughter of the famous Seer, Cassandra Trelawney. Her name is Sybill Trelawney. The interview sounded hopeless up until the end, but as I listened through the door, Trelawney went into a trance... Lord, it concerns you."

"And what did this… Sybill, have to say?"

"The exact lines were as follows: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord-_ "

Silence stretched throughout the room for what seemed like an eternity, before Voldemort spoke. "A wizard approaches that will defeat me… And yet, that does not seem complete, Severus. Tell me, what is the rest?"

Severus stared at the floor, not daring to look his master in the eye. "Forgive me my Lord, but in my excitement and urgency to hear the prophecy, I failed to notice the barman coming up the stairs. I was thrown out before I could hear any more."

Voldemort drew his wand at once, and Snape was pushed to his knees by an invisible force. His face was turned upward and his eyes forced open. Voldemort stared at him, and Severus felt the memory of the encounter swim hazily before his mind. Suddenly he was released from the hold.

"Very well, Severus. You tell the truth. While I do not get to hear the entirety, you are nonetheless at my gratitude. Stay faithful, Severus."

"Always, my Lord," Snape whispered, his oily face smiling in genuine happiness. He knelt and kissed his master's robes.

"Rookwood!" Voldemort barked as Severus retreated to a chair next to him.

Immediately another man ran forward, sinking into a bow. "Yes, Master!" Rookwood said.

"This prophecy concerns me," Voldemort said softly. "Use your contacts and get me a list of expected wizard children to be born in July."

"Of course, my Lord!"

"Good. You all are dismissed."

 _ **Author's Note - To all of my faithful readers, I beg your forgiveness. I have had many, many things to accomplish with my schooling, and as the end of the year drew nearer and nearer, it became far too chaotic to juggle everything. Something had to give, and as**_ _ **disappointing**_ __ _ **as it is, both for myself and for all of you, it had to be**_ _ **Fan-fiction**_ _ **. However, with the end of the year at hand, I am free to write as much as I please. The next chapter of GmB will be out soon, however, in the meantime, this is a backburner idea that I thought up a while back. It has perhaps already been done, but it is simply an experiment. Would you like to see more of this story? Or would you like me to focus on my other stories first? Be sure to leave a review with your answer.**_

 _ **Once again, I am sorry for leaving for so long. I hope to make it up to you. -Orthros**_


End file.
